Lo que Clary es y lo que no es
by Hizashii
Summary: No es lo que quiere, ni lo que necesita. Es todo y nada.


**Título:** Lo que Clary es y lo que no es.  
**Fandom:** Mortal Instruments.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Alec/Clary.  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Al raiting me remito, (cítricos, pipol).  
**Summary:** No es lo que quiere, ni lo que necesita. Es todo y nada.  
**Notas:** Este es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para Mel. Besotes, guapa.

**

* * *

Lo que Clary es y lo que no es.**

La ve a lo lejos, la mira y no piensa en nada más que en sus cabellos rojos. La ve y no la quiere, no, no la desea ni mataría por besarla. No. Jace está a su lado y la mira como si fuera el mundo y, maldita sea, no lo es; Clary no es el mundo para él, ni debería serlo para Jace. Clary es sólo una chica, tan simple, tan mundana, tan deseada por Jace, tan afortunada de tener todo lo que Alec quiere para sí. Con «todo» se refiere a Jace, a sus miradas y sus besos, y el deseo, y la adoración, a su compañía, sus roces (para nada) accidentales. Su amor.

Le molesta que esa pequeña (que parece una niña, actúa como niña en ocasiones, Jace la quiere como mujer) haya llegado a desequilibrar su mundo, ese mundo en el que Jace sólo lo tenía a él (y a Isabelle, y a Hodge, pero principalmente a él) y era frío, y sólo sonreía cuando la obligación moral se lo exigía, cuando le contaba todas sus inquietudes a Alec y podía robárselo por unas horas solo para él.

Y ella es tan frágil, tan infantil, tan saltarina, tan inestable, tan tonta. Tan poco (y a la vez tanto, todo lo que Jace nunca quiso hasta que la conoció). La mira y no entiende, no le da razón a esos murmullos en su mente que le dicen que debe ser mucho mejor si ha logrado ganarse al cazador de sombras más frío de su edad. Pero no quiere creerlo, que se lo ha ganado.

Clary es tan ella, tan como quiere y que nadie la saca de su opinión. Tan (im)perfecta que todo parece girar en torno a sus pasos; Isabelle aprendió a quererla, Simon ha pasado toda su vida enamorado de ella y Jace rompió su coraza para dejarla entrar.

Es toda sonrisas, y testarudez, y labios finos presionados contra los de Jace, cabellos rojizos de fuego que queman entre el cepillo de Isabelle, susurros tontos que le dice a Iglesia en los pasillos. Clary es todo y es nada.

Tiene pecas (claras, exageradamente claras) que seguramente Jace hasta ha contado, los ojos le brillan siempre como si fuera una niña y Alec se pregunta cómo es eso posible si ha saboreado las mentiras con la punta de la lengua una y mil veces.  
(Aunque no puede evitar pensar que quizás ese es el motivo de su alegría: Las mentiras enredadas en la lengua de su hermano).

Alec la ha mirado tanto, intentando comprender, que se ha encontrado pensando en ella. Se ha preguntado si Jace ha visto el lunar que ella tiene en el cuello o a notado que tiene pequeños mechones rubios entre la melena de fuego. O si sólo se ha molestado en desordenarle la ropa y los cabellos sin mirarla con demasiado detenimiento. O si acaso está enloqueciendo por pensar tanto en esa mundana (que ya no lo es tanto).

No deja de observarla, sin embargo. Ya conoce todo de ella (y de la forma en que Jace la besa, así tan pasional y a la vez tierno como Alec quiere ser besado), también conoce todo lo que la rodea (y la forma en que Jace la mira, así como si ella fuera el Sol y la Luna, como si fuera un lucero frágil que podría romperse en cualquier momento y dejar de irradiar luz). La conoce lo suficiente (y a la vez nada).

La ve de cerca cuando choca con ella en los pasillos, tiene los labios rojos y los ojos un poco ensombrecidos (viene de ver a Jace, se dice, acaba de besar a Jace), la tiene tan cerca y está tan prohibida, así que la besa ferozmente intentando encontrar el sabor del rubia entre su paladar. Y Clary no hace nada, sólo se queda allí tan inmóvil (los brazos le cuelgan a los lados, casi como una muñeca sin vida), por que sabe. Oh, por supuesto que Clary sabe.

La suelta y puede ver que los dedos han dejado tenues marcas en la piel de sus brazos. Alec la mira fijamente, con esa mirada de «No preguntes», y Clary sólo asiente antes de murmurar bajo su aliento (y suena al algo como «No hace falta», cuando se da la vuelta para irse). Alec la ve irse y le parece que camina más lento, que los hombros los tiene un poco más caídos… sabe que la incomodó demasiado. Pero, egoístamente, no le importa.  
(Porque está plenamente seguro que ese sabor que se coló entre las frambuesas del aliento de Clary no es otro que el de la boca de Jace).

Desde ese momento, cuando la mira sólo puede pensar en ese sabor (que quiere de nuevo). Se pregunta si Jace la besó luego, si él habrá probado entre la boca de Clary el sabor a manzana que seguramente había podido dejar entre su lengua, como un retumbo del beso prohibido. Se pregunta si le habrá gustado (se refiere a Jace, por supuesto, Clary no importa).

Un día no aguanta más, quiere volver a probar el dulce (y tan amargo, porque no le pertenece) sabor de Jace en la boca de Clary. La toma de la cintura cuando pasa frente a su cuarto, la arrastra hacia el interior y la besa con desesperación. Todavía. Clary sabe lo que el busca y se queda quieta, como esperando a que él deje de besarla, a que él sacie su curiosidad y se separe. Alec, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que ese sabor secundario (el de Jace, sí, definitivamente) está más fuerte en esos momentos y la mira (ojos azules que brillan cuando se fijan en sus labios y su cabello) todo es rojo y desordenado. Entonces lo sabe.

Alec nunca ha sido tonto y no comenzará a serlo en ese momento. Los ojos se le oscurecen cuando lo descubre. Clary tiene a Jace por todo el cuerpo, en cada jodido rincón de su anatomía. Lo tiene en las yemas de los dedos y en el pecho, lo tiene clavado en las caderas y en el cuello. Alec lo sabe porque puede sentir el aroma de Jace en ella, ese aroma como de limones y jabón. La besa con mayor fiereza y desliza sus dedos por la piel pálida que va descubriendo como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces.

Besar a Clary no es como besar a Isabelle (como aquella vez en que Izzy lo ayudó a saber comprobar si, de verdad, era gay; recuerda a la chica escultural, de cabellos negros y ojos profundos, que lo besó en la fiesta de máscaras…él no sabía que era Isabelle, pero eso no impidió que no sintiera nada). Y, definitivamente, besar a Jace directamente no sería como besarlo desde la boca de ella. Pero es mejor Clary que nada (que es lo que siempre había tenido hasta ahora).

No se detiene hasta que se ve saciado del eco de Jace en la piel ajena. Porque Clary no es lo que quiere, ni lo que necesita; Clary es nada y es todo lo que tiene. Clary es sólo aquella que le da un poco de lo que de verdad quiere y necesita.


End file.
